Awakening
by Devourer of Mortal Soul
Summary: Lloyd awakens a hidden power of the exsphere, set b4, in and after game, pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ok this is a different turn to all the stories I've written and It's a favorite video game of mine so I just sorta had to ya know._

"Lloyd damn it wake up." Dirk tried again to wake the boy of about the age of five. Dirk sighed and pushed the boys bed over. Lloyd woke up with a squeal and glared at his father figure.

"What do you want now, I'm exhausted." Lloyd sighed as he watched Dirk take his irritated stance. His irritated stance is where he stands completely straight with arms crossed and face going red. "Oh come on dad... you know you're pushing me to hard." Dirk relaxed a little, unwillingly I should add, hearing the word dad then straightened up again and put his 'son' in a full nelson. (If you don't know what I'm talking about then screw you it should be obvious to anyone who reads at this level.) Lloyd struggled to get out of his grip and almost succeeded when his traitorous stomach gave him away. Dirk and Lloyd sighed then walked down stairs. (Dirk doing the walking as he was unwilling to leave the five year old to his own devices.)

"So what do you want for breakfast today kid?" Lloyd laughed at him. Like they had anything to eat. "Hey I got some food earlier this morning so shut up."

"I'll take what I can get." Said the boy with a smart ass tone. Dirk, who still had him in the nelson, squeezed a little tighter.

"What was that?"

"I said anything sounds good." Lloyd gasped for breath as his father figure released him from his hold. He immediately bolted for the fridge and slammed it open. He searched frantically for the one food he could eat happily and get a full stomach at the same time. Curry. "Hey pop do we have any curry?"

"Sorry kido they didn't sell any ingredients for it." Lloyd sighed then shifted his gaze to Dirk.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"I was thinking a stuffed omelet..." Dirk waited for Lloyd's reaction and was satisfied with a slight groaning agreement.

"I guess that's good... can you show me how to make it?" Dirk nodded his head and Lloyd sighed slightly happy now. He may hate to learn but he loved to eat and he loved to cook when someone else was there to show him if he was doing anything wrong.

"Ok Lloyd it's very simple. Crack the eggs and mix the yolk with the white... good now put it in the pan, and don't forget to butter it... good..." Lloyd was sighed happily again as he was doing everything right on the first try. His luck was never that good. "Lloyd pay attention or you'll burn the house down... damn it look you've already burnt the eggs... have you forgotten already that the stove we use cooks at about forty times the speed of any other on this planet?" Lloyd looked embarrassed and quickly tried to save the eggs. "Well at least you can do that much while cooking... now put the meat and greens into the middle of the eggs... good now grab that spatula and flip one end over the meat... good now flip the omelet..." Lloyd tried flipping the omelet in the pan the way he had seen his dad do it (you know grabbing the handle and flipping it using the pan) and ended up with an omelet on the ceiling. "Ummm... Lloyd... I think I should take over." Lloyd nodded his agreement and left, handing his dad the pan, out the door.

'I wonder what there is to do out here... not that there ever is...' Lloyd looked around at the surrounding forest and sighed. There was never anything fun to do. There was nowhere to go exploring except the Human Ranch but he was petrified of the Desians. He had seen the ranch once before and had watched the Desians attack a group of people just for being 'Human'. Lloyd quickly shook his head. There was no way he would EVER go to a Human Ranch. (Liar) 'What to do, what to do... I know!' "Noishe?! Come here Noishe." Lloyd looks around waiting then gets toppled over from behind. He gasps and turns over only to have a tongue cover his face. "Noishe!" Lloyd starts giggling then tries to push Noishe off which ends in him being whined at. "Come on Noishe lets go exploring that cave I found." Noishe wines again and Lloyd sighs. Noishe never liked going anywhere that involved any type of danger. (Or so he thinks.) Lloyd shook his head again and jumps on Noishe's back. "Come on lets go."

_AN: Ok thats all I can write for now... I don't know how many people will read this or what but If I don't get review's then I might have to drop the story which would be a shame cause I like writing stories and this series is one of my favs... so yeah R&R please and thank you... _Sinner by Drowning Pool


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Ok the way I typed that was kinda gay…with the _(Liar) _and _(Or so he thinks)_ yeah it was kinda gay… my bad… but anyway this chap might be somewhat confusing cause I kinda have to include other characters in the story and set the baseline and such... I mean an only Lloyd story where he does everything by himself with no interaction with any of his friends would be kinda stupid... so yeah... also this is not a yaoi fic for any of you who want to know... ON WITH THE FIC_

"Noishe come on..." Lloyd tries again to pull Noishe into the cave with him. Noishe whines again and then bolts off back into the woods. Lloyd shakes his head then sighs and trudges in without his pet.

GENIS

"Raine... I'm bored..."

"Shut up and read the damn book." Raine is very angry at the moment because Genis won't stop whining.

"But I just finished it."

"Then go find Lloyd or something I don't care." Raine picked her brother up and threw him out the door the same way a mother might. Raine sighed again and picked up her book. "Fascinating... I had no idea that the Asgard had THAT there..."

"Hey Noishe!" Genis runs to the edge of the village and to go find his friend and sees Noishe... scaring... the guards. "Hey Noishe you know you're not supposed to do that. Sorry guys... Noishe's just excited about something." Genis jumps on Noishe's back and they take off. Genis not knowing where to. Noishe stopped outside the cave Lloyd was exploring and Genis hopped off. "What's in there Noishe?" Noishe whined and nudged Genis toward the mouth of the cave with his snout. "Ok, ok."

LlOYD

"Wow!" Lloyd pushes through the darkness and finds yet another great treasure. Not only has he found armor and weaponry, but now he's also found jewels. He pockets the shiniest and prepares to look for more of the dark openings in the cave. He stumbles forward then falls to the ground. He lands with a grunt then falls back startled. His exsphere started to glow. "What's going on??"

GENIS

"Lloyd you in here?" He calls out to the darkness. He hears nothing. He is about to go look for Noishe to scold him but stops. He calls out again and again this time just making noises and all sorts of words. He hears nothing. 'What's going on? Why doesn't this place echo... it HUGE!' He looks forward in the darkness and spots nothing for a time then see's a light in the distance. He carefully makes his way toward it.

LlOYD

"AUGH WHY IS IT GLOWING!" Lloyd panics more and more trying to take off the exsphere. He claws at it frantically to no avail. Suddenly the glowing stops as the exsphere totally dissolves into his skin along with the key crest. Lloyd sits once again in the darkness and frowns. What just happened. He sits there for a long time then feels something bump into him from behind. He yelps and turns around in time to see a fire grow from nothing. He screams and screams then starts to cry and then feels a hand on his head. He looks over to see Genis with the fire looking very scared himself. "Genis what are you doing here?"

"Oh Lloyd I'm glad I can hear you this place is-"

"I'm sorry you probably would have a hard time hearing after I was so loud I mean-"

"No its not that... this place... there's so much mana here that there's no echo... its amazing that we can even stand the pressure from it... can't you feel it?" Lloyd shakes his head then gets a funny look. He looks at his hand where the exsphere used to be then takes off the bandage that covered it. "Hey where's you're exsphere?"

"I'm not sure... It started to glow then it started to disappear and now its just gone... the key crest too..." Lloyd started crying again.

"Lloyd what's wrong?" Lloyd looked at his friend then dropped his gaze.

"It was my mother's... and now its gone..."

"So Lloyd... what are you doing here in the first place anyway?"

"Huh... oh I found this cave a while ago but I've been to busy with my dad to come by and explore..."

"Oh... well... what's it like?"

"OH MY GOD I found all this cool stuff I found armor and weapons and jewels... hey where'd they go?" Lloyd searches around the area finding nothing. "All those weapons just disappeared and hey do you see that light Genis?"

"..."

"Genis??" Lloyd looks over and see's no one there.

AUTHOR NOTES

Ok look... its not that I don't appreaciate the one review I've gotten... its just that if it's not that popular than there really isn't a point for me to continue writing this... I love this game a lot and I don't want to have to drop the story but... come on now... be a little more supportive... and to the one person who reviewed... thank you... I'll write at least another chapter and make it longer... but for now... god damn...


End file.
